


Fanvid: A Tribute to Sarah's Wardrobe

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Clothing, Fanvids, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overview of Sarah Jane Smith's many and wonderful outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: A Tribute to Sarah's Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** My Strongest Suit, from Aida, peformed by Sherie Rene Scott

**Length:** 3.09

 

  
  



End file.
